Angel Beats! 2nd Term
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Return to the world, Otonashi, for you have serve Kami-sama greatly. What do you mean? Live… Angel Beats! continues into the 'next stage' Update April 5, 2014 23:54:30U PDT: Chapter 2: Club: Posted
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm WWII Enthusiast, and this is my first anime fanfic, and my third story. **

**I'm working on this and another fanfic. I****f you like the Call of Duty series or Battlefield 4, then check those stories. **

**But for this fanfic, I'm writing on my favorite anime of all time, and I watch some great anime. Angel Beats! is one of the most emotional and life relating anime I watched (My first anime completely watched). **

**Since 2010, there were rumors of a second season coming out, but hopes of that pass, especially since the earthquake/tsunami disaster. But, the Visual Novel is coming this spring (Which I'm excited for). **

**This fanfic is inspired on the many fanfics in this archive. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Warning: If you are yet to watch "Graduation", then I advised you not to read, as this chapter goes over a major reveal.**

* * *

** Prologue**

**Field...**

"You know, Kanade… Would you… like to stay behind?" Yuzuru asked

"Eh?" Kanade was surprised

"I thought of it just now, suddenly. I mean, there will be people who will come to this world like Hinata and Yuri after having unfulfilled lives, right?"

"You're right." She resounded, in a monotonous voice.

"They could end up sticking around here like Yuri and the others did. And continue to suffer and resist the opportunities they've been given here."

"You're right."

"But if we stayed behind, we could tell them the good part of being here and guide them to graduation. I may have come here to play that role."

The wind began to blow lightly

"So… Would you like to stay behind with me? If you stay with me, I wouldn't be lonely, even in a world like this… I may have said this before, but… I want to be with you… I want to continue to be with you."

Kanade began to walk toward him...

"Because I… I just… I love you… So much…"

Yuzuru walked over to her, and hugged her, "I love you…"

Nothing had been said...

Kanade slowly closed her eyes, and lower her head in sadness.

"…Why won't you say anything?"

"I don't want to answer."

"Why not?"

"Because I would be obliterated if I say what's on my mind right now."

Yuzuru was confused, "Why?"

"Because, I came to say 'thank you' to you."

He was still confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the girl whose life you saved, with your heart."

Yuzuru's eyes widen.

Kanade pulled away from him, still shocked, "In my chest right now, your heart is beating… My only regret in life was how I couldn't say 'thank you' to the person who have gave time back to me…" She was somewhat smiling, "That's what I wanted to say… That was the only thing that kept me from fulfillment and made me come to this world."

"You mean… But how do you know it was me?"

"I've realized it since the time I first stabbed you… You have no heart."

Yuzuru was shocked, and put his hand on his chest, as if he were trying to find a beat

"But that's not enough to…"

But she continued, "The reason why you were able to regain your memory, is because you had that dream while lying on my chest… You were listening to your own heartbeat."

He remembered… After the Harmonics Disaster, he slept by her side. Only then, he regained his memories.

"That's…" He was speechless.

Kanade turned to him, "Yuzuru. Please… Can you say those words… just once more?"

He took a step back, knowing what will happen, "I-I can't… If I did… you'd be obliterated."

"Yuzuru. Please." Her face now showing more emotion.

"Saying it again… I can't!"

"Yuzuru!"

He blinked… His eyes trembling...

"Please let me believe what you believe in, too. Let me believe that life is wonderful."

Yuzuru looked at her, on the verge of crying...

"Yuzuru."

"Kanade…" They embraced each other, "I love you… Let's always be together."

"Yes… Thank you, Yuzuru."

He kept going, his words now shaking, "We'll always… always be together!"

"Yes… Thank you!"

"I love you…" He hugged her even more,"…Kanade…"

"Yes. Thank you so much…"

"Kanade…" He cried, his tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Don't disappear on me!… Kanade… Kanade!"

She closed her eyes, "Thank you… so very much… for giving me life."

Yuzuru fell to the ground. She was gone… He tried to grab the air, and touch her again… But no one was there. He was alone… all alone...

"..k….KANADE! ! !"

The scream can be heard around the school… And in the sky above… a bright star, rising upward... into the next world….

* * *

Megutte nagarete  
Toki wa utsuroida  
Mou nani ga atta ka

Omoidasenai kedo

Me wo tojite mireba  
Minna no waraigoe

Naze ka sore ga ima

Ichiban no takaramono….

* * *

**Someday...**

Classroom

Classroom Building A

The students were taking a test… But one of them, didn't wrote a thing. He slammed his hands on the desk. The NPCs looking at him.

"I know it!"

**ANOTHER ****EPILOGUE**

**Angel Beats!**

"All of these classes mean nothing. It's all made up!"

"Uhh…" was all the teacher said, "What are you saying…"

"I died without achieving anything! I already know that! What's the point of doing any of this?! Do I go to Heaven if I get a good grade or something?" His hand started to tighten on the paper.

He turn to the NPCs, looking at him like he's snapped, "Someone tell me! Answer me!"

All of a sudden, the door opened.

The NPCs looked at the new person.

"Crap. The Student Council President." One whispered.

"What timing to show up." another whispered

"He's gonna get killed."

He approached the man, his orange hair standing out in the room… and grabbed the man's collar,

"Then stop whining and do something about it. You have something you want to do, right? What do you need to accomplish that? What do YOU need right now? Answer me!… One person needed courage to face the past. Masami Iwasawa… Another person needed effort to make a dream come true… Yui… and Hideki Hinata… Yet another person needed time and friends… Yuri Nakamura… What about you?"

"The boy's face grew with anger, "Right now… it's the courage to stand up to you!"

Otonashi reacted surprised, but smiled, "Okay. Look. You can do it." He turn back toward the Student Council Room, " You know the way from here… If you feel more anger at the unfairness of it all or lose you way, come to the Student Council Room. I'll be there… waiting…"

The NPCs were amazed at him, "OHHH, He's so cool! He's way out of this world!"

One of the female NPCs asked, "He's called 'Otonashi-san, right? Does he have a girlfriend?"

Her friend answered,"I heard he's waiting for someone."

"He is?"

The teacher clapped at his desk, "Hey, quiet down! Focus on your tests! You, too! Take your seat already!

The boy's anger returned...and crumbled the test...

Meanwhile, in the Student Council room, Otonashi waited, sitting by some flowers. Golden flowers… the ones Kanade gardened, matching her eyes…. and he look at some pictures on the wall, the pictures of the SSS...

* * *

**-^v-NEXT STAGE-**


	2. Restart

Otonashi took a sharp breath, and awakened. He looked around.

_Oh, the infirmary._

But, it wasn't. He look outside, and saw a city.

_So… I'm in a hospital..._

But… the Afterlife… has no hospitals.

* * *

**Restart**

**Angel Beats! 2nd Term**

**EPISODE.01**

* * *

Yuzuru looked around, and saw the doctor.

"Oh, you're finally out of your coma!" The doctor celebrated

"Coma? I went into a coma?"

"Yes, you are actually lucky to be alive when you were rescued."

"Rescued?" All he remembered, was this dream, another world, a world where he can live forever.

"Yes, from the train tunnel. You were believed to be dead when the rescue teams arrived. But your heart was still beating in the operating room."

"Oh… I see… wait… OPERATING ROOM!?" Otonashi was very shocked.

"Well, since you were thought to have died, and you a organ donor, we had given your heart for transplant."

"But… what about me!?"

"You in return had a heart transplant."

"...That makes no sense."

"It's fine. Both you and the recipient of your heart is fine. Do you want do see your parents? They're waiting outside."

"My parents… fine… They can come in."

The doctor opened the door, and Otonashi's parents came in.

"Yuzuru. Thank the Heavens! Are you feeling fine?" His mother said

"Yes."

"Great, son. That's great. Now, you can start school." His dad replied

"…eh? School?" But, he didn't take his entrance exam for medical school.

"Yes, high school."

"…High School!?"

"You're 17 years old. You are still a second year. We would want you to finish."

"…okay, when do I return to school?"

" Next week is the start of a new year. So, you have time to get ready for school." The doctor spoke, "But for today, you will rest here till you are considered ready to be checked out of the hospital."

* * *

**The next day...**

Otonashi got himself ready to go home. His parents dropped him some clothes, a bag, and a necklace.

_"What is this?"_

_"A necklace. We got it for you since you are getting out of the hospital after 2 months."_

2 months…

As Otonashi walks out of the room, he thinks about the train accident. The man who he didn't save…. and himself.

"Otonashi-san?"

He turned to see the three students. He knew they were students by the uniform they're wearing.

"Nice to meet you. We are the students of Kamata High School, the school your going. I'm Nakamura. Nakamura Yuri."

Otonashi felt like he knew that name from somewhere.

The boy next to him spoke, "Name's Noda. Noda Takashi." The boy with purple hair spoke, "And don't you come near 'Yurippe' unless you want me to kill you a billion times."

"Huh…." Otonashi is now both confused and scared.

The other girl, having short pink hair. "I'm Iwasawa. Iwasawa Masami. I'm the head guitar and vocalist for my band."

"You have a band?"

"Yes, Girls Dead Monster."

" Hm...Never heard of it."

"Well of course. You been dead for 2 months."

"…O…kay… so, um Nakamura-san right? When does school start? And why are you here?"

"It starts next week. And we are here to drop some things for you from the school. Noda, the box."

"Right." He handed Otonashi a small box, "Here, you go." But he didn't hand him his books "You won't be needing the books."

"Why not?"

"You are a idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are."

"I am studying for medical school!"

"So?"

"So? SO!? That's your counter!?"

"Yeah! Because it's hard to believe your in medical school!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU CALLING ME A LIAR!?

"HEY! YOU STOP FIGHTING! ! ! ! ! ! " Yuri's yelling echoed through the halls.

"….."

"…."

…...

* * *

**3 minutes later...**

"Thank you for the stuff, Nakamura-san. I guess I'll see you at school next week." Otonashi thanked

"No, it's not a big deal. But, Noda-kun wanted to come." She replied

"You can't say no to me." Noda gleamed

"Actually she can." Iwasawa corrected.

"Do YOU want to die a trillion times?"

"No, I want YOU to die a kajillion times."

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Oh sure! Let's go!"

Otonashi looked at them with a confused face, "I'll be on my way."

Otonashi exited the building, and started to walk home. As he head home, he sees a store. "10Q LL ANGEL".

_Huh? That's new..._

As he walked, there's a girl leaning against the wall. Wearing a white skirt, and a blue button-up shirt. Also, she was wearing a necklace. Having a hat, on top of her short silver hair.

She was humming this tune. Otonashi felt as he recognized it. Both the song and the girl. He turned, she was walking in the other direction. He quickly turned, and ran after her.

His hand moving, fingers touching her shoulder.

She stopped, and turned around, "Nani?"

"Oh, gomen! I've... It's just... that song you were singing... it was nice..."

Her head tilted slightly, "Um... thank you... I actually got it from this dream I had."

"Oh... e to... I feel like I met you before. Had we've met?"

"Eh? I don't remember meeting you…Oh... your going to Kamata High?"

"Yes... how did..."

"Your holding the uniform."

Otonashi looked down, and saw his uniform in his hands.

"Oh..."

"I... I must go..." She turned to leave

"Wait!"

"Nani?"

"I don't know your name... What is it?"

"... Tachibana... Tachibana Kanade."

* * *

**-^v-Angel Beats! 2nd Term-**

* * *

**A/N: Well my friends how do you like the first part of episode 1?**

**I'm doing a weird story format: **

**Story, then the A/N, and the second part of the 'episode'. **

**I just started this chapter just 2 minutes after the prologue, at 0000 local time. I actually work on this even at school, and before school due to special testing days. So I have more time to do this, and my other story (Actually no).**

**I hope you like this story so far. I am doing a lot of writing on the fly. Just writing what comes to my mind. So feel free to criticize.**

* * *

**-^v-Angel Beats! 2nd Term-**

* * *

**The following week**

**Morning**

**Otonashi's Room**

_Return to the world, Otonashi, for you have serve Kami-sama greatly. _

_What do you mean? _

_Live… Live your life, and find the happiness you've earned... She's waiting for you..._

_Why? Why do I go back?_

_You have saved the souls of many..._

* * *

_"_She's waiting... for me..."

Flashes went through his mind. The world of the undying... the group... the shadows... the girl...

"Kanade... Kandae... KANADE..." Otonashi began to speak in his sleep.

"Kanade... AHHH! OFFHH!" He felled of his bed, and landed on his head.

"Ow…that's was weird…" He looked up at his calendar, April 7… The start of school.

"Yuzuru! Breakfast is ready!"

Otonashi immediately changed into his school uniform, and went out of this room to the kitchen.

"Ohayou." Otonashi said, still sleepy.

"Ohayou, Yuzuru." His mother replied, giving him breakfast

"Where's father?"

"Right here." His father entered the room, and sat at the table.

As they sat at the table, Otonashi looked at the empty seat across from him...

"Yuzuru, eat your breakfast."

"Sorry… It's just…"

"...I know… Don't worry… I'm sure she's happy 'up there' now." His father reassured

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"I'll see you later!" Otonashi walked out the door and started to walk to the school. As he walked, he starts to see other students.

Suddenly he collided with another student.

"Woah! Gomen! You okay?" He asked.

The student had blue hair, and was somewhat similar to him. It made Otonashi's head hurt.

"Oh it's no deal. Huh? You go to Kamata?"

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm Otonashi."

"Names Hinata…You know… I getting kinda fond over you…"

"You swing like that?"

"NO! IT"S A FRIENDSHIP KIND OF THING!"

"Okay, okay… so your a second year?"

"Yep… Nice. So… Wait… Your Otonashi… Otonashi Yuzuru? The boy from the train crash?"

"Yeah."

"NO WAY!"

"It's no big deal. I just happen to be there when the train crash."

"Yeah, well it's still big… Oh shoot! We need to run!"

"Naze?"

"The class rosters!"

"Oh right…" He sweat dropped, "Why is that a need to run?"

"The school is 5 minutes away. And school starts in 7 minutes, 55 seconds. 54, 53, 52…"

"Okay… Okay… I get it… now let's go!"

* * *

**2 minutes later...**

"You were wrong… It's three minutes away."

"Well, let's see which class we're in." He pointed to the big crowd of second years.

They both sweat dropped….

They looked at each other, "So Otonashi, you gonna go?"

"I'm not going in there!"

"Then let's do it. Together."

...

"...I don't swing that way…"

"AHHH ! ! ! HOW CAN THAT BE SO WEIRD! ! ! ? ? ?"

"Let's just go."

They both rushed forward towards the board, and push their way through…. only to fall flat on the faces when the students quickly left.

"mmmhhmhmhhmhmm…" (Maybe we should had waited.) Hinata mumbled

"MHHHMHMM!" (YOU THINK!?)

Now they are alone… or so they think… A girl can be seen at the front gates… watching the two boys on the ground…She quickly walked past them towards the building, hoping one of them doesn't notice her, by her silver hair.

* * *

"Yes! We're both in class 2-B!" Hinata cheered.

"Yeah… hmm… Noda! He's in 2-B!?"

"You know Noda?"

"Yeah why?"

"He's the guy who used a halberd. As a baseball bat! ONE HANDED! He's also the guy who rumored that he likes Yuri."

"I can tell."

"Hey! Yuri's in 2-B too…. and… ah man! 'T.K.''s in 2-B!"

"T.K.?"

All of a sudden, a boy with a red bandanna, and wearing a handcuff necklace, jumped right in front of them ,"C'mon, Let's dance!"

"E ah… I don't dance" Otonashi sweat dropped, and made a weird face expression.

"Okay... don't be afraid... Feel the grove, man."

Then, the bell rang.

"OH SHOOT! ! ! ! WE'RE LATE ! ! ! ! " Hinata freaked out

* * *

The two boys, and T.K., ran through the hallways towards their classroom.

"We need the stairs!" Otonashi reminded

"Yeah! Thanksss for reminding me!" Hinata said sarcastically.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come On! Come On!" T.K. chanted as they ran

"Has anyone shut him up?" Otonashi asked

"They tried…" Hinata responded.

"TRIED?"

They ran up the stairs and saw their room. They ran towards the door, and crashed trough it... The students and teacher look at the three boys on the floor in a pile of wood...

All of a sudden, the bell rang.

"Ouch! Are you serious?" T.K. wined.

"I see the other students are here... So let's gets ready for the opening ceremony. Everyone, please stay with the class while heading to the gym." The teacher announced.

"Hey Otonashi-kun! Nice to see you!" Yuri came over, "I see you met Hinata-kun. Well he's not that bright, but he's a good friend to have."

"Yeah well... HEY! That's not true!"

"He's also homosexual..."

"HEY! I AM NOT!"

"Hey! Come on! We need to go!" A classmate called, "Fight later."

"Fine..." Hinata grumbled, "But I'm setting one thing straight... I. DON'T SWING THAT WAY."

Otonashi looked at them

He thought, _Where do I know them before? I can't put my finger on it. It's like they're are from some dream..._

* * *

**-^v-To Be Contiuned-**

* * *

[Angel Beats! 2nd Term]

**Next Chapter Preview**

"Welcome to Kamata High!"

"I'm Otonashi, Yuzuru"

"There's a third year with a 5th degree black belt!"

"I look thinner when fully dressed!"

"Call me 'Christ'!"

"Get chance and luck!"

"I'm first year Tachibana, Kanade"

_"I have no meaning... So why are I'm here!?"_

* * *

[EPISODE.02]

**Club**


	3. Club

**Opening Song: Calling You by My First Story**

* * *

Students are walking down the halls, going down stairs, passing the sakura trees, bloomed with pink petals, and down the paths to the gym… for the entrance ceremony of Kamata High.

A group of them, second years, are noticeable, not by their hair color, but by their arguing.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I DON"T SWING THAT WAY!"

"STOP YELLING! I'LL KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES!"

"Freaking crazy!"

Students start to look at the group of 3 boys and 1 girl arguing. All of them had a hair color different from the others.

Then, another student began to wave his arms as if he tried to reassured them, "Sorry! You see, Hinata has a tendency to say things with a different context! And Noda hates having people yell, especially us. And T.K….uh.. e..to…. well he's like that way. So please don't be afraid, this is normal, and is not life threatening in any way."

Everyone has gone silent, and started whispering, "Isn't that Otonashi-san? The one who saved a group of survivors from a train crash?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Wow, who knew Otonashi-senpai has weird friends"

One of the students was surprise at him, as she seen him before, "Otonashi…senpai…"

"So please ignore us!" Otonashi requested

The female first year was surprised at his plead, "Demo… I want to talk to you…"

* * *

**Club**

**Angel Beats! 2nd Term**

**EPISODE.02**

* * *

**Gym**

Students began to file into the gym.

As soon as everyone was in the room, the principal went on the stage, with everyone applauding to him.

As he reached the podium, he began speaking to the school via a microphone, "Welcome to Kamata High! This year, we will again stride to do our best to our abilities, and achieve our dreams. As the principal of this school, it gives me great pleasure, to welcome many different students, with all different hopes and careers in their future ahead of them. Also, hello to the new students joining us, first years, to even graduating students at the end of the year, we hope you will thrive here!"

Everyone applauded again, even the teachers attending.

"Now, I would like to have a third year student to speak to everyone. So please welcome…"

The rest of the entrance ceremony was about the same as any other year, a guest speaker, a representative from a class, and the signing of the school song by the second and third years.

As soon as the clock struck 10, everyone walked back to their classroom.

* * *

**Classroom 2-B**

"Welcome everyone!" Said the homeroom teacher, "I'm Sakoda, Shiori. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, and will teach you math."

The class said hello back.

"Now, I would like to have the students introduce themselves. But please, be honest. Let's start with the one on the front right, closest to the door."

The student raised up, and turn to the students, "I'm…."

The students one by one introduced themselves. One of them however, made a weird introduction. He has blue hair and glasses, "I'm Takamastu, Shin. And, can I say something, Sakoda-sansei?"

"Um, sure…" She replied, "What might that be?"

The student revealed his chest, which is ripped and filled with muscle tone. Despite the fact he looked thiner when his shirt is on, "I looker thinner when fully dressed!"

"…"

"…"

… The boys made a gaping in their mouths. The girls blush. Yuri's face was blank… filled a darken color over her eyes.

"What do think?" Takamastu asked the students, possibly at the females.

"…I can see that… please sit down." Sakoda replied

"Hai." and he button up his shirt, and sat down.

"Okay, next up please."

Another student stand up, this time, it was another boy, with brown hair, and also wears classes.

"I'm Takeyama, Hiroshi. But, I prefer you call, me 'Christ'."

"…"

…

"Okay, Takeyama-kun, I think that's good en…"

"Call me 'Christ'!" And with that, he plopped down onto his chair.

None of the other students after that did any weird thing they did.

Except for Yuri, Noda, Hinata, and Otonashi, which had the highest response.

"I'm Nakamura, Yuri. It's nice to meet you. I hope I can meet some new friends. I already had a few… but I want to have the best career so my family can be proud of me…"

"And your family, Nakamura-chan?" the teacher asked about her family

"…" Her face lowered in sadness, "I recently lost my three younger siblings… I sure you heard of it in the news…"

The students began to mumble to each other.

Otonashi, having been in a coma, didn't heard about this, and asked Hinata, "What happened?"

He whispered, "While her parents were away, bunglers broke in, and kept her three siblings hostage, demanding she give something, or they die."

"And she failed to do so?"

"Yeah… her family was devastated… and even moved here to Tokyo just 3 months ago."

"Woah…"

"Alright, I think that's enough, Nakamura-chan." The teacher said

"Hai…" And she sat down

Noda actually revealed his halberd, and swung it around, until it crashed out of the window. Hinata talked about his love for baseball, and hope to be in the Majors, and probably play in America.

Otonashi, was then called, "I'm Otonashi, Yuzuru. I know you guys know about the train incident, so I won't talk about that…. I strive to become a doctor, and help people when they need it. I worked hard to do so, but it was all because… of my late younger sister. She was bedridden for months, and she never came out again. But, it was because of her happy face, and the words she kept saying to me, that kept me going. I wish I could see her again, because… I never… say anything back, every time she thank me…." He began to tear up… "I wish to continue on my dream… for her… for everyone…" and he sat down.

"Thank you Otonash-kun."

Otonashi eyes widen,

He heard some one called him that way before… It was very familiar… it was from… Yuri.

* * *

**Classroom 1-D**

"Welcome class, I'm will be your homeroom English teacher, Nishimura, Soichi. And you are the future of Japan's English taught generations. Now, say 'Hello'!"

"HELL…OOO?"

"'HELLO'!"

"Hello!"

"Good… Now you are to introduce your selves to the class."

The same happen to each student, introducing them selves to the class.

One of the students, however, **(A/N: You seeing the pattern?) **said something no one would say out loud. "I'm Ooyama, Akihisa… and I must confess something."

"'Okay…what is it'"

"….TACHIBANA-SAN!"

One student reacted to his outburst more than others. "Sorry to say this here and now… but I always liked you! 'Please go out with me!'"

Nishimura acted surprised, but turned to the class, " 'Miss Tachibana?' Please stand and give an answer to Ooyama."

The student did what she was told, and faced Ooyama, "Akihisa."

"'Yes'"

"Your my closest friend…but, I only see us as friends… 'I'm sorry'"

"Tachibana-san…"

"And please just called me 'Kanade'. There's no need to be that polite. But… I still accept your confession. I'll remember it."

Ooyama faced somewhat saddened, but still filled with relief and hope.

He ran over and embraced her, in a friendly way.

"We're still friends?" He asked

"'Yes'"

"Well that nice, now please sit." Nishimura interrupted the little drama.

"'Yes sir'" They said.

"Now, let's move on…"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

**12:00**

**Classroom 2-B**

"Let's go find something!" Yuri announced

"Find what?" Hinata asked

"A club! We need to all be in a club."

...

"…Nande 'no reaction'?" Otonashi asked

"The clubs don't start recruiting members till tomorrow." Noda reminded

"No! I saw people setting up tables outside! We're gonna all be in one club!" Yuri denied

"But what if we don't like the club?"

"'Too bad, so sad!'" Yuri replied in English

Hinata led Otonashi away from the others, "We better get a good club. Like sports, anime, or maybe even a dance club."

"Why a dance club?" He asked

"For him." Hinata pointed to the boy dancing in the classroom, doing spins, moonwalks, and head spins.

"Yo! Yo! Check this out! It's a moonwalk! It's a moonwalk! It's a head spin!"

"…" Then Hinata suggested, "You know what, let's skip the dance club."

"Good idea." Otonashi agreed

"Get chance and luck!" T.K. sang

* * *

**Courtyard**

**12:05**

**Club Performances**

"Let's see… Over there is the Anime Club…"

"Oh… that's looks like…" Otonashi started

"En… not much to do in that anyway." Yuri finished the group's decision by herself

Otonashi anime felled (Ironic huh?)

"There's martial arts…" Hinata pointed out.

"YES! I CAN FINALLY DO SOMETHING I LIKE!" Noda cheered

"It's mostly hand-to-hand, not hand-to-helbard." Otonashi reminded

"…Damn it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Join the rejected club… hey look at the stage!" Otonashi pointed to the stage in the middle of the courtyard… where they see men wearing gi's, performing Karate.

One of them, is a man, with a seemingly large build. With brown hair, and kept his eyes closed... All the time.

One of the nearby students yelled out, "There's a third year with a fifth degree black belt!"

"Let's check it out!" Yuri commanded

"I'll go look for something else with Otonashi. That okay… Yur….ah...Yurippe?" Hinata asked

"Eh!? What's with the nickname!?" Yuri got angry real quick, and started smacking his head, to have him experience the headache she's having.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP IT! YOUR NAME IS MY MOTHER'S! OKAY!?"

"Really? Wow… okay. Go ahead." She stopped.

"So… where should we go?" Otonashi asked

"E…to… oh! Look over there!" He pointed to a table. With bowls of food.

"You just want to eat it don't you?"

"It looks good. Come on! What happened to trying new things?"

"It died in the train tunnel."

"Don't be a downer. Come on!" He ran over to the table

The bowl looks like soup… except… it's red… with chicken… or what looks chicken… filed with green onions and filled with chili and red pepper.

"Isn't that spicy?" Otonashi asked to Hinata, who had a spoon.

"So what?"

"anoo…" Someone called out, to Otonashi

He looked behind, and see Kanade standing right behind him, "Tachibana?"

"That bowl… it's…"

"What?"

"Mapo Tofu."

"EH!?" Otonashi gasped

_Is she serious? The ultra spicy Mapo Tofu… the one even strong stomachs can't handle? Wait… Hinata is eating i..._

"HINATA! YAMATE!"

But he was too late, as the spoon already entered his mouth. In an instant, Hinata was yelling at top of his lungs, screaming for water. He started to run around the yard screaming in pain.

The students at the table quickly grabbed a water jug, ice, and started chasing after him.

Otonashi sighed, "Well, I tried to warn him. Oh right, Tachibana?"

"Eh?" She was startled by his voice.

"You go to Kamata?"

She nodded and replied, "Un. I'm a first year. And you're a second."

"Yeah… so, how did you know about Mapo Tofu?"

"I tried it…"

"You did!? And how was it?"

"Spicy… demo… it was also delicious." She looked at the table, the sign on it saying, "Spicy Food Club" 'Eat at your own risk!'

"Naze…" She said

"Hm? You say something?" Otonashi asked

"Naze… why would someone make such a club? It's seems like a waste of time." She started to walk to the door.

"Matte!" Otonashi yelled after her

"Nada?" She stopped and turned to face him

"You wanna... you know, hang out with us? We could join a club together."

"Otonashi…sempai…"

"We could be friends… I mean, Nakamura Yuri could use some friends that are female…" He looked over to see her yelling at Hinata, who is drinking gallons of water, "She could really relax a bit..."

Tachibana looked at him with a emotionless face, which made his head hurt…

She saw it… and looked turn her expression into normal again,… and then walked up to him, looking up to his face… being just under 5 feet tall.

She smiled, and nodded her head, "Sure. I can do that."

"Great. Come on." And with that, he grabbed her hand, which startled her… and made her blush.

_What's this feeling? Why am I getting flustered?_

"Let's go." and he ran off, with her in tow...

As they walk around the courtyard, they see many different clubs, but one of them grabbed Kanade's attention, the Gardening Club. She look at the various plants on the table, including golden sunflowers, and marigolds.

Otonashi noticed this, "You like to garden?"

"Yes." She nodded, "I have a garden at home."

"Do you want to join?"

Surprisingly, she shook your head, "I already garden at home. No need to garden at school."

"Oh… okay. Let's keep looking."

They kept searching, until they find an empty table. "Sports Club"

"It's…empty…" Kanade remarked

Otonashi looked at the member registration list, "No one is in this club."

Then, they saw Nishimura walk over, "Oh, you interested? You see, our previous members just graduated. We hope to build a baseball team to play in tournaments. "

"Oh… I guess we could think about it…"

"We're in." Someone announced.

"Eh?"

The two students turn around, and see Yuri, Hinata, T.K., Takamatsu, and Takeyama, in front of them.

"We're in the baseball team. And we'll call ourselves, the SSS Brigade!" Yuri announced.

...

...

Otonashi reacted, "You can't be serious. That's like ripping off the anime."

"So what, I like SSS. It's a good name. We'll be the 'Spreading Spirt around the world with high school Students.'"

Hinata, still red from the Mapo Tobu, mumbled, "That's…pmrtty moa tha sane."

"So what? This is the chance to get the school name somewhere. Besides we got eight members." Takamatsu reasoned

Takeyama, denied this, "Eight? I see six."

Yuri, slapped him in the face, "BAKA! You can see eight players!"

"I meant, I am not playing, rather be the manager."

"But why six?"

"Are you really gonna have a girl you don't know in our team?" He questioned, referring to Kanade.

"Eh?" Yuri looked at Kanade, who was standing right next to Otonashi, which made her on edge, "Otonash-kun… who might this be?"

Otonashi started to worry, "Uh… e..to… this is Tachibana, Kanade. I met her when I got released from the hospital. She's a first year."

"Oh… okay…" And she walk towards her, "You wanna join our team?"

"um…" was all she replied

"You okay, Kanade-chan?"

"I…. want to join."

Otonashi asked her again, "You sure?"

"Yes. I want to play."

"Do you know anything about baseball?"

"I watch baseball before."

Nishimura gave them the list.

**Sports Club-Baseball**

**Team 1 "SSS Brigade"**

**1. Nakamura, Yuri (Pitcher/ 2nd Base)**

**2. Hinata, Hideki (Shortstop)**

**3. Otonashi, Yuzuru (2nd Base / Pitcher)**

**4. Tachibana, Kanade (Right Field)**

**5. Takamatsu, Shin (Left Field)**

**6. "T.K." (3rd Base)**

"… Can you put down your real name?" The teacher asked

"Crazy for you!" T.K. sang.

"O…kay… Next!"

**7. Takeyama, Hiroshi (Manager)**

**8. Noda, Takashi (Catcher)**

**9. (Middle Field)**

**10. (1st Base)**

"So, we need three… wait… two more players." Hinata said.

"The first game is in six weeks. In the mean time, take the time to practice."

Ding! Dong!

"Great. Time for class." Yuri proclaimed.

"Kanade, you can visit their classroom." Nishimura announced

"Really, sensei?" She asked

"Yes, it's only the first day. Now go on, 5 period is waiting."

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" She bowed, and turned walked with the group, "I should properly introduce myself. I'm first year Tachibana, Kanade. I'm a student in class 1-D." **  
**

"I should go first." Hinata stepped forward, "I'm Hinata, friend of Otonashi and Yurippe. I'm a good baseball player, so if you need any help, come to me."

"Okay."

Takamastu came next, "I'm Takamastu Shin, and I am really smart."

"Uh… How exactly does that…"

"Not really, I'm pretty stupid."

"EH!?" Everyone gasped.

"My only good trait is my ripped chest."

Kanade tilted her head in confusion, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I…."And he removed his shirt. "Look thinner when fully clothed!"

Her expression was surprised, and she asked Otonashi something, "Does he do that often?"

"No… not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I don't want to see such a defiled body again."

"Defiled?" Yuri asked.

"It's such a stereotypical way to attract women. Yet, it's not the only reason why they are attracted."

"I agree."

Otonashi couldn't helped but smiled at the two bonding. Especially at Kanade.

_It's like…she's an angel..._

* * *

**-^v-Angel Beats!-2nd Term-**

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the delay. It's because of schoolwork. Normally, I would write on the weekend. **

**I would like to know about the OP and ED chosen. Do you think it's a good choice?**

**Dialogue**** is standard, but ****with ' ' as sayings in English (think of them speaking Japanese, then the ' ' as them speaking in English)**

**Refrences to the Haruhi Suzumiya series: Yuri looks like Haruhi (No, really. Compare the two), and SSS/SOS are used in the animes, it had one baseball episode, it included 'supernatural' elements, and funny moments.**

**As for the story line, it will take place in the real world, and the Afterlife. Except, as you might guess, the Afterlife took place before Otonashi's reincarnation. The real life story line will go through the first and second terms of high school, and the story shall end in December. (In anime, not the actually story. {I hope not])**

**The characters of real life have no remembrance of the Afterlife… yet. **

**Also, regarding the characters in the Afterlife, some will be from a certain anime. **

**Remember to give your thoughts on this, via review or PM.**

* * *

**********-^v-Angel Beats!-2nd Term-**

* * *

_Otonashi, why had you stay here?_

_What do you mean?_

_You had served your meaning here. _

_Maybe I hadn't, not fully._

_This is a dangerous choice Otoanshi. The Afterlife School is to help students move on, not for them to live there forever. _

_Then this is like Hell?_

_Not Hell. Not Heaven either…. but more of something in between._

_I see..._

_You may help others… but does that really make a difference? _

_What do you mean?_

_You can't solve everyone's regret, you will be doing the same thing over and over again for the rest of your life, __till you move on._

_I didn't do enough._

_You already had._

_Who?_

_Your friends…._

"President…President…"

_and her..._

"Hey! Pres! You awake?"

_She's the reason you came here..._

_Kanade…. I …love…you…. Kanade…. K… KANADE…._

"OTONASHI!"

The young man woke up instantly, "AH! Y..Yes?"

"There's two new 'students'."

"I'll be right there."

He rosed out of bed, and look around. It's the usual school dorm. He got up, and reached for his school uniform. It's the usual, but he still kept the uniform of the SSS.

When he got out of the room, he can see his assistant president, Ikeda, Saki, waiting for him. She has long light brown hair, and wears the standard uniform.

"How are you?" She asked

"Well… sleepy. Thanks for asking." Otonashi responded

"I meant in life."

"Oh… I'm managing." And they start to head to the field. "Not much… I'm doing something good."

"You told me you were just here to help a girl. Now that she has moved on, you had served you meaning here. You should move on too."

"We don't know what will happen when we passed on… do you go to Heaven? Go to Hell? Reincarnate? We don't know. So I can't go yet."

"You won't know till you try. Anyway, you hadn't help one person passed on."

"That's because you're the first one I'm helping. It's only days since the SSS 'Graduated'. And you still don't know you're past and regret."

"That's because the hypnotist 'graduated'."

"Right…"

* * *

**Sports Field**

**Time: 0540**

Upon arriving at the field, the two students look around to find the new students.

"Where were they?" Ikeda wondered, "Did that other guy take them already?"

"Not likely." Otonashi reminded her, "He was usually probing the woods and mountains to find a way out of this world."

"You said the only way is up, and as a star."

"That's what I saw… It could had been a illusion."

Then, they see them… two students. A boy and girl… at the baseball field. The boy has short brown hair, and grayish eyes. The girl also has brown hair, but longer in a ponytail. She also has brown eyes, but with a red shade. Her redeeming feature though, is the small bell tied with her hair.

There they are." Ikeda reported, "Let's go!" And she ran off towards them

"Wait up!" Otonashi yelled after her.

Ikeda reached them first and Otonashi came shortly after. "Hello there!"

The boy stepped forward and began to asked the pair some questions, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ikeda, Saki. I'm the vice-president of the student council. And this," She pointed to Otonashi, "Is Otonashi, Yuzuru. The president of the council. May we ask for your names."

"….Uh… I'm N…Naoe… and she's Natsume…"

"You're given names?"

The girl timidly responded, "I don't know."

Otonashi informed them, "Don't worry. Amnesia is common here."

Naoe questioned this, "What do you mean 'it's common here.'? Maybe we should go to a hospital…"

"We have no hospitals."

Natsume was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"This school doesn't have a hospital. Only a small infirmary. People here don't get sick."

"What do you mean by 'don't get sick'." Naoe asked confused, "People get sick all the time."

"Not here." Ikeda began to reveal everything to them, "In fact… here, you can't die."

They remained silent and looked shocked.

Otonashi then disclosed the major secret, "Here, is the Afterlife. In other words, you had died."

Naoe gasped, and then… his eyes began to lose it's color…. and he began to fall to the ground.

"NAOE-KUN!"

Naoe passed out on the ground.

"What happened!?" Ikeda was also shocked

Natsume was so shocked, that she began to cry excessively.

"Ikeda, take Natsume to the council room, I'll get Naoe." Otonashi ordered.

"Ok." She took Natsume's hand, and began to walk her back to the school buildings.

Otonashi lifted Naoe up, and carried him towards the buildings. Unknown to them… a student was watching them. But, it's not a NPC.

* * *

**Student Council Room**

**Time: 0612**

The two council members are now sitting with Natsume in the room. She looked around, and see pictures, pictures of some people in different uniforms, and even a girl with sliver hair, in a sunflower garden.

"So… We're actually dead? Me and Naoe-kun." She asked

Yuzuru actually gave a small bit of hope, "Yes. But, there was someone else that wasn't really dead, rather like in a coma. So… it's possible that you are just in a coma, from a incident. "

"I see….where's Naoe-kun anyway?"

"He's resting in one of the dorms." Ikeda replied, "It's nearby. And, Otonashi had written a letter for him to come here.

"Okay… So we can't remember anything yet."

"Correct. Usually, we suffered brain damage, which will cause memory loss upon death. But, eventually, we could regain our memories."

Then, Naoe came in, having heard everything, "So… this is the Afterlife?"

Otonashi nodded his head, "Here, you are a student. Here, you are supposed to pass on to the next stage."

"And how?"

"By overcoming your regret."

"Regret?"

Ikeda explained, "The regret of your life. Like not able to forgive someone, not able to achieve your dream, not able to let go of the one you love. If that regret was strong enough, then you are sent here, rather than Heaven."

"Okay. I don't really understanding this, 'you can't get sick here' concept."

Otonashi began to explain it,"Here, you can't die. Defeats the purpose of being here. If you do 'die', you will wake up again, just as normal. I had experienced it myself."

"You had?" Natsume asked surprised

"Died three times. All within 10 hours since I first came here."

Ikeda also talk about her 'deaths', "I tired to die by jumping of the roof, to try to get out of this world, to no avail."

"The only way out of this world, is to let go of your regret. Don't worry, you don't need to leave right away. You can decide when to pass on."

Grumble….Grumble...

"Hm?" Ikeda noticed, "Is someone hungry?"

"I'm not hungry" Otonashi denied, "I already ate last night. Naoe, Natsume, are you two hungry?"

They look at each other, then back at the two, with Naoe speaking, "We are hungry."

"It's almost breakfast time." Ikeda reported, "Maybe we can get you something to eat."

"Okay."

* * *

**Cafeteria**

**Time:0625**

The cafeteria is lightly filled with NPCs, and 4 humans.

Otonashi commented on the food line, "You have to buy a meal ticket. Luckily, the two of us get a free ticket each day, we'll give you our meals."

"Really?" Naoe asked

Ikeda replied, "Yes, it's okay. We can have lunch later."

"Arigato!" He thank them as they gave the two the tickets.

"THIS IS USELESS!" Someone shouted

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked to the origin of the sound. They see a student, covered with dirt, his uniform torn. His eyes, still red with anger. "There's no way out! I tried… I tried to get out my own way! But this world is useless! The world is so cruel! I have no meaning…. So why am I here!? Why can't you just take me to Hell!? Kami-sama!…. I HATE YOU!"

"It was the student from the classroom." Ikeda whispered, "He had a similar fit a rage back then too. Apparently he now hates the Gods for not being able to fulfill his life."

The NPCs began to talk to him, "Are you okay? Do you need to see a teacher…"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" He snapped

Everyone took a step back.

He begin to cry, but laughed, "So this is my punishment huh? Kami doesn't want me to live. So he sent me to this… Hell… to suffer forever. Is that it!?"

Otonashi began to step forward, when Ikeda grabbed his sleeve, "Don't. He'll kill you."

"Don't worry." He assured, "We can't die, remember?" And her hand released it's grip.

He approached the man, he gasped, fearing him. He took a step back.

Otonashi spoke, "Is that how you see things?"

The student became angry at him, "YEAH! MY LIFE WAS HORRIBLE! WHAT DO YOU CARE!? YOU'RE JUST A SOULLESS ANGEL! YOU TAKE AWAY THE MEANING OF THIS WORLD, AND YOU OBLITERATE ANY PERSON WHO HAD A SOUL! AND THEY HAD GREAT LIFES IN THE REAL WORLD TOO…"

"…You're wrong."

"What?"

"Every human didn't had a perfect life. In fact, they had a terrible ending. And, something they can't left themselves let go of. That's why they are here: to let go of that something."

"LIES!" And he revealed a Beretta 92 silver handgun...

The NPCs screamed and began to run away… Ikeda, Naoe and Natsume quickly took cover behind a table

"So you've reached the Principal's Office." Otonashi speculated, upon seeing Yuri's weapon.

"Took a few lives with that trap they set up, to keep you away!" The man now believes that Otonashi is the 'ruler' of the world, "And now, you had obliterated all of them! Hundreds Of them! Now gone!"

"You still believe you are the one on the right side?" Otonashi asked

"Yeah! You're the tyrant! You destroy everyone here! You took their souls, and crush it! And they could had live peacefully here!"

"Really?" And Otonashi reveled a picture, a picture of the SSS, including himself, and Tachibana.

"That's…"

"That was the SSS, the 'Rebels against the God'. And I was a part of it."

"No! You were just undercover!"

"I wasn't even the Student Council President at the time," and he pointed to the silver haired girl. "She was, and was no different then the rest of us, even you."

"Then that would mean… You're just a regular human!"

"That's right. And I helped them find peace."

"Peace with the Devil!?"

"No… Peace… with Kami-sama."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" and he fired at him. The 9x19 mm Parabellum round piercing Otonashi in the arm, holding the picture.

His hand let go of the picture, but showed little pain. His only sign was a small take of breath. His arm began to bleed.

"Otonash-sama!" Ikeda shouted at the wounded president.

The attacker then turned at the girl, and began to aim at her.

Her eyes widen, but she couldn't move, shocked at the events unfolding. Naoe and Natusme hid from sight.

BANG!

Ikeda closed her eyes…. but then opened them again… and saw she was still awake. The man now holding his arm. Ikeda look at Otonashi, who is now holding a Glock 17 pistol, some steam coming out from the barrel.

The student was shocked, "But… how…"

Otonashi reminded him, "I was a member of the SSS."

"You… you'll pay for making everyone suffer!" He still didn't believed him. And he ran off.

"Otonash-sama!" Ikeda ran out towards him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He responded, "But I now losing a student."

Naoe and Natusme emerged from the table.

"Naoe, Natusme… are you all right?" Otonashi asked.

"Yes. We're fine…. Is he…"

"Yes. He's a human."

"I think we know our given names now. Our memories are still blank though."

Ikeda reassured them, "It will come back soon. But first, what are your names?"

Naoe introduced both of them, "I'm Naoe, Riki. And she's my best friend, Natusme, Rin."

* * *

**Ending Song :Glow (Vocaloid English Cover) By nano**

* * *

[Angel Beats! 2nd Term]

**Next Chapter Preview**

_"We have a few hours."_

"You can do it Kanade-chan!"

"Weirdo girl! She's weird and everything!"

"I can't find the ball!"

"THAT"S NOT HOW YOU PLAY BASEBALL!"

_"Go find some members."_

"Search for some teammates."

"Why _us?" _

_"DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

_"She's special to me."_

"This is 'My Song'"

"Tachibana… you sang that song…."

_What am I feeling… why am I keeping this dream?_

* * *

[EPISODE.03]

**Iwasawa's Song**


End file.
